


Finding Your Own

by AWorkOfMagic90



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: It's a guessing game, Who is Who?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWorkOfMagic90/pseuds/AWorkOfMagic90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of your most vivid dream. Think on that, hold it in, breath it in, and let it out. Pearl is a girl who dreams. She dreams of finding her voice, surviving her senior year, and finding a guy she dreams about every birthday for the past 18 years. Pearl is more than she seems, and with quite a bit of strength, friendship, and a few helpful fae, she's going to follow her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Your Own

Hello!! I should be hanging my head in shame, life has been absolutely crazy and my writing was pushed to the side for quite a while. The following story was originally a Disney lovers AU. I’ve been reading and rereading the story, and it just felt like there was something off. It hit me, that the path I was taking my story could just as easily be a Once Upon a Time spinoff, and that’s not where I want this story to go. So I am reimagining the world and the characters. I’ve brainstormed and researched and soul searched, and it just feels like a better story to tell wherein I do not place my characters within the Disney realm. This story has been bouncing along in my head for quite a while, and I am hoping to truly sit and finish this piece!!!

Perhaps it started with a long dimly lit tunnel, two sets of feet pounding up a set of stairs, or the slamming of a grainy cumbersome door. Pearl was never 100% sure with this dream. What she was sure of, was the ending. Looking around the opulent room behind the door was like stepping into a librarian’s fantasy. The walls are lined with the spines of every tome imaginable. A nook set under the room’s single window sets the stage to what can only be a reader’s version of heaven, plush pillows circle the cozy nook. This room is the perfect retreat for scholars, teachers, and what would otherwise be a perfectly acceptable lazy Sunday.   
Pearl eagerly follows the wall full circle to land on her companion. Chestnut curls stray into a set of equally dark desperate eyes. There’s a midnight blue vest and white long sleeved shirt hiding some arms that don’t need any more fire power than what they’ve currently got going for them. Powerful thighs and calves are covered in a pair of sturdy yet well-made black pants and soft leather boots. The gentleman before Pearl finishes barricading the door and turns those eyes full on to her.   
“We have minutes at the most before all hell breaks loose, and we need to make sure everything is set in place before we continue. I wish you would listen to me you stubborn thing.” The man sets about to the other side of the library, wherein with just a single shove a wall of books seemingly falls back to reveal a smaller study. Pearl hears some mumbling and a burst of pale blue light flashes through the doorway. Pearl doesn’t even bother attempting to see what her companion is doing, knowing that she is just a spectator in this dream is frustrating, to say the least.  
"I know that you have a perfectly rational explanation for trying to talk me into leaving, but you can shove it, because I’m staying right here.” Pearl replies, as this is a script she could recite on her worst days.   
Dark eyes glance up once as he walks out of the study with an intricately engraved trident. A hand reaches out, her hand, quicker than lightning and skims the stubble on Dark eyes cheek. Pearl makes sure she has his full attention, and very deliberately removes the trident from tall dark and handsome’s hand. She grips the trident with ease, as if this weapon was just an extension of her arm.   
Dark dejected eyes say that he thinks this is a bad idea, ceding this battle to Pearl sends a warmth through her chest similar to chocolate melting on your tongue, Pearl clutches the trident closer and stands tall.  
“We don’t have any time to waste green eyes, the enchantment has been cast on our trident, we follow our plan, and above all else we keep our trident safe.” Uncertain as to why the weapon would need protecting but understanding the importance of the command, Pearl nods.  
A huge boom ricochets from several flights below the library. The snarls, growls and roars of war speeding up the stairs towards the couple reaffirm what Pearl knows: this was not a fight that they were going to stand a chance at winning. Regardless the couple ready themselves. The first wave of fighters reach the door and begin wreaking havoc on the hinges and barricade. Dark eyes takes a step closer, tenderly brushes his mouth against Pearls, then moves away drawing back a bow made for war he knocks an arrow into place and waits. Knowing what happens next almost hurts, holding the trident in front of her body Pearl takes a stance. The splintering of wood and the battle cries of the room’s attackers overwhelm all senses. Shutting down all emotion and narrowing her vision, Pearl opens her mouth to shout her defiance.   
Pearl wakes in a violent rush, her hand still clutching the trident, the one that felt so real just a moment ago. The remnants of sleep are edging away, being replaced with frustration. Pearl paws around to her left, switching on her lamp and squinting in the sudden bright light. Calming breathes are taken as Pearl moves about her sea bed themed room. Pushing long red bangs off her sweat beaded face Pearl looks at the clock face reading 5:20AM.   
A few minutes later, she is walking down the stairs, having donned a hoodie and running pants. Pearl skims out the backdoor and through her backyard, stubbing her tow on a toy truck one of her sisters has left out from the day before. She huffs, and moves the offensive tonka truck to the designated sand box, and is off again. The sun is just rising, and low visibility on a beach means a slow jog to start. Pearl centers herself smelling in the salty tangy air. The waves bashing against the shore set an even pace as Pearl moves steadily down the beach.   
An hour or so later Pearl is sweating and ready for breakfast. Starting her senior year at a new school was not the way she wanted things to turn out this year and if she didn’t get to getting she was going to be late on her first day. Walking through the back door and toeing off her running shoes she makes her way to the sun drenched kitchen.  
“Pearl something came in the mail for you sweetheart, probably grandma and grandpas birthday present for you, it’s on your bed!!!” Pearl looks into her dads smiling face, which happened to be hovering over a plate piled high with waffles. Stomach doing a good impression of a growl, Pearl signs out her thanks, scrapping out a chair to dig in to her birthday breakfast. Her dad sits beside her, telling her the plans he has for her big birthday celebration for the evening. Pearl listens and chews letting the flavors rush through her mouth.   
Stuffing the last little bit into her mouth, she takes her plate to the sink and heads up the stairs to change. Walking into her room just as she hears her younger sisters getting up, Pearl sets about her small but comfortable space, picking a long flowing skirt and matching top.  
A half hour later Pearl is done with her morning routine with a couple of minutes to spare. Looking around for her backpack Pearl sees the package her father spoke of and sits down next to it. It’s an odd shape and doesn’t have any return address on it, which for grandma and grandpa is quite odd. Pearl gingerly picks the heavy package and gives it just a little shake. Dense would be an excellent way to describe the thing. Lifting up and lightly tearing the brown paper surrounding the present, Pearl instantly drops the package to the bed. A light is radiating just under the surface of the wrapper, enveloping the room in a cool blue glow. The same light from Pearls dream. Backing up to her closet, Pearl grabs her hoodie from the morning run and throws it on top of the package instantaneously stuffing out the light. Looking down to her shaking hands Pearl grabs her back pack and runs out the door, just as she hears the squeal of bus breaks from down the road. Hitting the stairs at a bit of a gallop Pearl centers her focus on one thing at a time.  
1) Get through your last first day of school.  
2) Come home and deal with the weird glowing package.

 

Woohoo!! I’m excited to see what everyone thinks, I really appreciate the follows and likes I’ve gotten and can’t wait to actually finish this story!!!  
Lots of Love!  
~Ari


End file.
